dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Starr
Starr (スター) is one of the famous outlaws in western area since many people were afraid of her. She was once famous justice bringer, now she become a famous outlaw. Starr love and make threat to a people of the villager, except one a Saiyan-Human name Justice and yet she keep her eyes intresting on him, that he is a bringer of Justice to his name. But if she can use him, that she have deeply crush with that man or she's making him annoy of him, that Justice got some secret crush on her as well. She's some support the character like side coin of her, but she can help for the right price. But she's still a famous outlaw. She was one of the former teachers of Hit who is the strongest mortal warrior of Universe 6 and the former apprentice of the Grand Priest. Starr is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personalty: Sarr was once a famous justice bringer long ago. She have long maroon colour with blue eyes and wear famous cowboy was give by her grandfather who gave it to her when she was child at the age of 8. She usually bring justice to many outlaws and yet then something happend to her. No one know how she become a famous outlaws and no one know who altar her mind. Yet there is one thoery, her indpendant matter. She wear a traditional cowboy getup and yet she's carry two pistol gun on her. Until one day, she met something who defeated Brock The Hulk with a single gun shot when she look that man and that man is Justice. She look at him and yet she develop a love crush on him. Sharr couldn't forget him, that man could be her ticket pride. Justice heard and read about her that she was once famous Justice Bringer now she's become a famous outlaws, that's he after her and bring her to justice. Sharr is just a regular human, but her feeling with Justice is only the beginning . . . Powers and Abilities As a Transcendent Human, Starr is one of the most powerful beings in the 13 multiverses. She is stated to be the 'Strongest Human Warrior' in existence and has power that is even superior to that of a Super Saiyan God. She is also the First Human to have ever Mastered the Ultra Instinct transformation. Starr is able to easily fight on par and then overpower Vegeta in his Super Saiyan God form. Her power level in this form is about 3,800,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As the most powerful Human, Starr possesses tremendous amount of physical strength, strong enough to easily surpass a God of Destruction and a Super Saiyan God. Starr is able to easily overpower Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5 form. Superhuman Speed: Starr possesses a great amount of speed, as she moves so fast that it surpasses the speed of light. She is able to appear behind Super Saiyan God Gohan and Beerus in an instant without them noticing. Superhuman Durability: '''Starr can endure large amounts of damage as she was able to tank Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta's Big Bang Attack and was unharmed by it. '''Enhanced Accuracy: Starr can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, with the activity in Her brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. She need only to aim for an instant before she can precisely hit a target with a projectile. Accelerated Perception: Starr's mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing her to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. Enhanced Gunmanship: Starr are highly skilled with all types of guns allowing her to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Starr has excellent bull-eyes aim on her target via bullets. Master Martial Artist: Starr is an extremely skilled combatant, stating to be one of the most skilled martial artists of the 13 Multiverses. She is also a talented martial artist, having mastered Aikido, Hapkido, Jeet Kune Do, Jiu-Jitsu, Judo, Karate, Kung Fu, Savate and Taekwondo. Planet Destruction: Starr can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Galaxy Destruction: Starr can destroy an entire galaxy and everything in it. Universe Destruction: Starr can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. Space-Time Manipulation: '''Starr is able to manipulate, distort or bend the space-time continuum, the fabrics of reality in which all exist in. '''Time-Stopping: Starr can stop time while being unaffected themselves, or may also allow others to be unaffected. Shido also stated that Starr has the same techniques as Hit, but more powerful. Omnipresence: '''Starr has the ability to be present everywhere in existence as long as she is aware of herself. Starr is present everywhere at the same time, referring to an unbounded or universal presence. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * '''Flight - The ability to fly with the use of Ki. * Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Starr can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. * Dimensional Space - Starr can open portals to all types of the Seventh Universe such as the past, present and future timelines. Physical-Based Techniques * Rapid Movement - The use of high-speed movement to create an illusion of teleportation. * Godly Sealing Technique '- During her training with the Grand Priest, Starr was taught the sealing technique used by the Gods. * '''God Ki Transfer '- After being taught by the Grand Priest, Starr can transfer her God Ki to others so as to grant them their own godly powers or to heal them. * '''Vital Point Attack - Starr's primary method of attack. She attacks using the Phoenix Eye Fist method of punching in order to focus all of the energy from her blows into one point, thus increasing their effectiveness. Starr aims only for her opponent's vital spots, allowing her to take down her opponents without much effort, even if they are stronger than she is. * Mastery of Self-Movement - A highly advanced mental state and technique, Starr learned this technique while training under the Grand Priest. Using Ultra instinct, Starr's physical and mental parameters are vastly augmented, providing her with not only equally increased combat performance, but also gives her access to the Ultra Instinct ability, allowing her to instinctively dodge and attack any nearby threat in the most effective way possible. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Starr's is powerful enough to destroy a planet. * Wrath of Destruction - Starr holds out the index finger of her left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from her fingertip. * Time-Skip - Starr's signature technique where she can manipulate time and skip it for a tenth of a second. In that time, Starr moves freely to block and counterattack, usually going for the vitals. ** Deadly Intent - A stance Starr takes where she puts her hands in her pockets to conceal her movements before using Time-Skip to strike her opponent. ** Time-Skip/Molotov - Starr's ultimate attack. She uses Time-Skip and then quickly assaults her opponent with a full on barrage of punches. ** Time Freeze - Starr continued to improve her performance. She was able to refine her Time-Skip to rather than jump ahead momentarily in time, completely freeze the progression of time around her, enabling her to dodge virtually any attack. * Galick Gun - 'To utilize it, Starr curls her fingers and places both her hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ''ki is gathered, she thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, huge, fuchsia-colored ki beam that emanates from her hands and body. It is capable of destroying large planets if enough power is put into it. * '''Final Galick Cannon – Starr delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a beam of potent purple ki through the enemy. * Planet Busting Galick Gun - This is a more powerful variation of the Galick Gun Technique. Starr performs the motion for a regular Galick Gun, but using much more ki than usual, it results in a far more powerful attack. * Destructo Disk - ''' Destructo Disk is an attack utilized by Starr that has very sharp edges that can cut through just about anything. * '''Cage of Time - Starr is able to attach a "time cage" to them, it initially appears as a strange effect on her opponent where they were struck before taking effect: ensnaring their movements by keeping them suspended in time. Transformations Aura of a God Starr achieved this form, after utilizing her God-Ki. Starr is able to access godly ki to take on the Aura of a God. Starr has the same appearance as her base form, but has gained an aura that is similar to that of a Super Saiyan 5. It is stated that Starr has achieved 'Super God-Ki' which allows her to be comparable to that of a Super Saiyan 5. In this form, Starr can fight on par against Shido in his Super Saiyan 5. His power level in this form is about 61,940,000,000,000,000,000,000. Ultra Instinct Starr achieved this form, after learning the Ultra Instinct technique. Starr's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Her power level in this form is about 266,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Starr achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Starr became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of her offensive and defensive might. Starr gains a complex silver and red aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. Her power level in this form is about 2,926,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Starr and Justice - They appear to share a professional yet good relationship with each-other. Justice is extremely loyal towards her and usually protects her from her enemies. Starr is also very caring towards him and usually teaches him some of her techniques. Starr and Shido - Star share a really good relationship with Shido. Starr is shown to extremely caring and compassionate towards Shido and like many other girls, seems to have feelings towards him. Shido shows a great amount of respect and loyalty towards her and often aids her in battles. Starr and Hit - Starr shares an extremely close relationship with her apprentice Hit. Star is very motherly towards Hit and cares about him so much. Hit shows an immense amount of respect and admiration towards Starr and sees her as the mother he never had. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists